


A bad influence

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles groaned and flopped down on the couch. “Oh my god, they keepstaringat me!” His glare was too soft, too fond, to really be called a glare, but he had his head leaned back against the couch and was looking at Derek. Glaring. Looking. Whatever. Derek fought to keep his smile in check.“That bad, huh?”Written for the prompt"They keep staring at me."





	A bad influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [壞影響](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548679) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> I reblogged a prompt list with angst/horror sentence prompts, and Jessie asked for number 6, "They keep staring at me." This isn’t angsty or horror-y. At all. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181931146817))

The door slammed open and Stiles _barged_ in. Derek watched from the couch how he threw off his backpack and jacket, then kicked off his shoes, frowning the whole time, before coming over to stand in front of Derek. He smiled a soft smile that was at odds with everything he had done so far.

“Hi,” he said and leaned down to cup Derek’s cheek and press a soft kiss to his mouth.

“Hi.” Derek was a little confused. “How was school?”

Stiles groaned and flopped down on the couch. “Oh my god, they keep _staring_ at me!” His glare was too soft, too fond, to really be called a glare, but he had his head leaned back against the couch and was looking at Derek. Glaring. Looking. Whatever. Derek fought to keep his smile in check.

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea, and stop looking so god damned _happy_ about it, you’re not the one who had to endure their judging looks all day.”

“They’ll stop eventually,” Derek said and pulled Stiles closer to nuzzle his cheek.

“Derek, they walked in on us _having sex_.”

Derek grinned against Stiles’ cheek. “Mhm.”

“Because _you_ wanted to blow me on the couch.”

“Mhm.”

“You are _shameless_ , Derek Hale, totally shameless.” Stiles pulled back to look at him. “How did I not know this about you?”

Derek grinned and grabbed Stiles to topple them over. Stiles’ hands immediately came up to embrace him and when Derek nuzzled his throat he leaned his head back, gave him room. “I didn’t hear them, you know that,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Stiles said. He cradled Derek’s head in his big and soft hands. “I know.”

“I got distracted.” Derek mouthed further down Stiles’ throat.

“You got _really_ distracted,” Stiles agreed, a little breathless.

“You’re a good distraction.” A gentle bite had Stiles moan and push up against Derek, who smiled before biting a little harder, just enough to leave a mark, just enough to get Stiles to grab Derek’s hair in a tight fist.

“Jesus, Derek, you want it to happen _again_?” Stiles wasn’t a little breathless anymore, he was a _lot_ breathless, and Derek ground down against him.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he breathed against Stiles’ neck, then he latched on, sucked a nice bruise just where his neck met his shoulder.

“And everyone does,” Stiles said. “God, you are a _horrible_ influence, Derek, we can’t have sex in here again, they’ll walk in on us again and I’ll have to drop out of high school and if I do that I’ll never go to college, and I’ll end up jobless and homeless, is that what you want, Derek?”

Derek laughed softly as he lifted himself up to look at Stiles. “Wanna go to the bedroom?”

“Yes, I really really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Comments and kudos are always welcome =D


End file.
